Dynamite
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Him doesn't want them to date.They weren't supposed to have feelings for girls. But what happends if they do? I guess you'll have to read... I know boring right? : I love all who followed and favorited
1. They're back

_**Author note:**_

**I rated this T because IDK what to rate it , I may use a bit launguage disturbing for little I like the letter T! :D**

**I do not own any of these characters**

**I love it when people reveiw so please review my story**

**Pairings:Buttercup X Butch**

_**vvvvvvvvv now let the story begin vvvvvvv**_

**Buttercup**

_So many girls bout to go in... I see this_ one... My music dies down.

"Blossom!" I yell at her

"Hurry up and get ready!" she yells at me "We have to get to school"

"Why do we have to go to school?" I ask her bored "I don't even seem to learn anything"

Bubbles walks into the room jumping up and down "Can you beleive it?" she asks me still jumping "I get to see Jase again!"

Bubbles had just starting dating a boy named Jay last year , but he had been on vacation and he came back yesterday

"Calm down, Bubbles!" I yell at her. I can't stand her little peppy cheery mood it can get so annoying

"I'm just happy I can go to school again..." Blossom starts"

"Ya ya ya" i say "I'll go get ready" i roll my eyes and float upstairs.

**Butch **

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" I yell at Brick

"We have to because I said so" Brick smirked as he told us

"Why do you have to be leader?" I yelled as I threw on my jacket

"Come on guys school is starting soon" Boomer jumped in

"Shut up!" we both yelled

"your just excited to see your little powerpuff girlfriend" I told him

"No i'm not , I don't like her!" he said in a super low voice

"like im supposed to beleive that crap" I told him

"Whatever" Boomer said and flew out the door.

**Narator**

The rowdyruffs walked into class about five mintutes late , and gasps were heard around the room.

"who's he?" Blossom asked her little sister pointing to Brick.

"I don't know but he's cute, look at the blonde one" Bubbles responded to her sis.

"they're so... hot" blossom replied then she put a hand over her mouth because she never ever showed she cared about boys.

"Blossom!" Bubbles giggled "I know they are" she rubbed her sisters arm "Its fine , cause they are"

The techer told them to take their seats as class continued.

At Lunch...

"Did you see the new kids?" Bubbles exclaimed to Buttercup super excitedly

"Ya that Damn boy beat me at soccer!" she said pointing to Butch

But as soon as she did she started looking at Forest green eyes , Jet black hair , He looked so perfect , yet so familiar.

"Launguage!" Blossom exclaimed a buttercup , but then she noticed she was staring at him. "Hehe someones got a crush!" she teased Buttercup

"No I don't!" Buttercup yelled but she didn't take her eyes of him , he was to familiar...

Then he noticed Buttercup , looked straight at her slim legs , then up to her Beatiful Bangs parted into her hair that ended straight at her back up to her Lime eyes , then to her lips , they had looked so soft

"he's so perfect..." Buttercup pushed her hand over her mouth realizing who he was

"Crap , that moran is back!" Buttercup yelled.

Bubbles and Blossom stared at her questiongly and then Blossom got a shine in her eye. "I'm no longer hungry" she said and threw her tray in the went around the table to where they had been sitting "enjoying the veiw , Butch?" then she left out of the cafeteria.

"Damn , she's got sas." Brick said "Wait was that?" he watch her exit the cafe. "Blossom Utonium..."

"Wait so Butch and Buttercup are staring at eachother?" Boomer asked Brick

Butch closed his eyes as soon as he heard them mention his name.

**Boomer**

Butch hit his head about twnty times "So stupid" he said

Brick smirked "so what are we gonna do now, boys?"

I snuck out of the table hoping they wouldn't notice me and plopped my tray down next to Bubbles "Hey Bubbles , haven't seen you in a while"

"Boom!" she was about to hug me , and then she said "Hey Boomer , so im guessing the boys are back?"

"yup" i told her.I wonder if she still liked me

"you know last time we met... Boom" she was stammering "last time , I thought we weren't gonna see eachother ever again" she was having a hard time finishing "I can't , we can't be anything" She was holding back tears now "Boomer I have a boyfriend!"

**_but this isn't a Boomer x Bubbles story it's a Butch x Buttercup one_**


	2. hatrid,crush,counterpart

_Author notes_

**I don't own anything**

**The powerpuffs are now 15 years old**

**pairings:Bubbles X Boomer and Blossom X Brick**

* * *

**Narator**

Boomer swiped the stray hairs out of his face. "It's ok , I understand" he grabbed his tray and was about to leave when Bubbles pulled him down "That doesn't mean you have to leave!" A smile spread across his face , but buttercup frowned. "I don't wan't this little..." "Buttercup!" Bubbles frowned. "Please?" she batted her eyes "Whatever , I lost my appetite anyway" she grabbed her tray and walked out.

Boomer smiled at the thought of being with Bubbles alone , but he remembered what she had Jase came and sat down next to them."Bubbles, is this your brother or something?" he asked her confused. "No he's just an old friend" she told him. "Old friend?" Boomer asked "I'm gonna go find my brothers" and took his tray.

"So did you get the tickets?" Bubbles asked him happily for he had said he was going to take her to see one direction. "yea" He held two tickets in his hands. "Oh my God , Oh my God , Oh my God!" Bubbles jumped up and down screaming of joy."Woah Bubbles" He pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss "Better not let the teachers catch us" he said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Blossom stared at Brick , "Yuck , why is he back?" Blossom said with a disguested look on her pointed her fork at Butch "I don't know why is he back?" "They came to ruin our lives" Blossom replied.

Brick knocked down a trashcan, "God damnit , why do I have to be so smart?" Butch knocked down the can next to Brick's "Why does Buttercup have to be pretty?" Boomer flew in and knocked down the last one "and why does Bubbles have a boyfriend?" They stared at how they always thought Boomer was so stupid with the things he said.

They all lazored the trash engraving there names "Stupid,Lame powerpuffs!" They pile engaged in flames , as they all flew out. **Ring Ring...** "_Yes mayor?Ya ummm don't you call the fire deparment for sure well be right there." _Blossom quickly hung up the phone "Fire..." she started all flew out to the place the Rowdyruffs had been.

"Isn't this usually a job for a fireman" Bubbles let out not being able to hold it in."Ya , yet to the mayor" she sighed "we are firemen"Blossom blew her ice breath out at the fire and Buttercup lazored five minutes later the fire went out."Finally!" Buttercup explained wiping her forehead as if it was hard work.

**Blossom**

I was working on my definitions for class when I found this note.

**_Blossom please use easier words , _**

**_you are tutoring and your partner _**

**_can not understand you._**

You want easy words?Fine!

**Name:Blossom Utunioum**

**Definition tutor asignment**

_**Hatrid:When You can't stand someone, they make you mad , when you just don't like them.**_

_**Counterpart:Something or someone that resemble each thing or eachother**_

_**Crush:Someone you like or love.**_

_**Red:Any color that resembles Blood**_

_**Brick:Something used for building walls and roofs**_

Ah!Why can't I get him out of my mind.I slam my head on the desk, "Brick" I mumble and fall asleep.

**Buttercup**

I walk into the house , and into my professer had two empty rooms down the hall so now that we were teens he let us have our own rooms.I grabbed my Ipod and started playing the songs I to ignore the rest of the world , then I heard someone knock. "Buttercup?" Bubbles asked she looked sad and confused.

"what's wrong, little blondie?" I joked with her. "Boomer and Jase both wanna date me and I don't know who to choose" she would my sisiter want with a rowdyruff? "Who do you want?Remember your already dating Jase." I say hoping she'll pick him."Well , I know but Boomer seemed so happy to see me." I don't even know what to say , but having the ruffs over for thanksgiving was not an option "Pick Jase..." I'm mad at myself for saying that.

I have always admired her and Boomer , but I just didn't wanna have to see Butch over for Christmas every year and I frowned."Are , are you sure?" Bubbles said squeezing her little octipus tight. "Well" Terrible visions passed my head. "If you really" I frown at my thoughts so much its showing I'm in is definitly going to say no to Boomer now "If you really love someone go for it" I thinks for a minute which is awkward to see her do and leaves.

Well that was odd,I slam the door as she leaves.I know I'll never feel for Butch the way Bubbles feels for Boomer or the way Blossom secretley cares for 's about 1:00 Am when I choose to get ready for bed.I close my eyes and the nightmares start.**Beep Beep Beep... **"The ships sinking" Blossom screams running around in circles "Good job little leader" I tell her , Bubbles comes out of no where. "I can't find Octi!"

Oh wait that was my alarm.I sit straight up in five minutes of staring at the wall I get up and get dressed.I grab my backpack and me and my sisters fly to I walk into my first class I notice a stack of papers."Ok class, we had people do you study words today!" God why am I in a stupid class?I'm not even dumb , I just missed the first class of this semester and they didn't have room in my teacher passes me a paper with my special "study words"

**Name:Blossom Whatever**

**BLABLABLA**

_**Hatrid:...**_

_**Counterpart:...**_

_**Crush:...**_

_**Red:...**_

_**Brick:...**_

I look at the words I'm Blossom , casual way to hide your love.

**Brick**

Those girls with the long legs , beautiful hair , I couldn't get them out of my was so black hair shooting down atleast under her shoulders, nd she had actually been wearing a blouse and skirt!Blossom was still the same girl I had known but hair had gotten longer too it was tied half in a bun and half down with that stupid bow on her Bubbles had tried something new , Her hair was in one ponytail curled and parted to the had been wearing A beatiful baby blue cheerleader oufit.

These girls were so pretty I didn't even know what I was gonna do , But atleast I didn't make a scene like Butch.I start cracking up at how Butch acted when he foud out that was Buttercup!


	3. Bubbles and Blossom :The bad girls

_Author notes_

**_Im sorry theres not enough Butch and Buttercup the next chapter will be all about them._**

**_I love reviews!_**

**_Pairings:Brick X Blossom and Bubbles X Boomer_**

**_Rated T:Because it is_**

_Read below_

* * *

**Bubbles**

Best day ever!I get out of bed and stretch , then I throw on a mini skirt and little blouse.I get on the computer and update my Facebook status

**Bubbles is...**

_**Headed to Elli's diner , first job!**_

_Mitch,Boomer,and Buttercup like this._

Hehe , I quicky giggle and throw on my I spin around in my one of those cute little ones with wheels and I throw up my hands and about 9:15 , I get off the chair and run down stairs and grab some breakfast.

Blossom tells me to be careful and Buttercup tells me to have the professor gives me the keys and I drive to my new I walk in teenage customers stare at me in the employees come and greet me. "Hi Bubbles!I'm Emma" A girl my age says from behind the bar."Come on!" she says and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Well your a waitress so you won't be here much." She pulls me back to the bar. "You'll be behind here , with me" she says giggling. "Don't worry the nightclub is in the other room so it's fine working in the bar."

I look around. "You don't talk much do you?" she asks me. "Oh ya , sorry , I'm just a little nervous." She blushes. "Aw it's an easy job , we even get to sing in the nightclub before happy hour!" "Really?" my eyes light up as I ask her. "Yup!I love doing keroke"

"Cool!" I look at the girl who was showing me hair is dark brown and she has big Brown eyes and beatiful lips , also about regular height."Yeah , so let's get you working" She puts a blue cotten candy colored apron on me. "Perfect!" She says checking her White laced one.

**Blossom**

It's so hot in here , and super ones here because now both Buttercup and Bubbles have a job, I have a job to but it's only on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the library.

I decide to leave to the mall because at least they have air conditioning.I Fly out my window and land on the second story , Men's department , oops!I run out of the section and crash into Brick."Sorry umm , Brick?" I say , I couldn't picture him being here for some reason. "What I can't go shopping now?" He says and starts to walk away still staring at me.

"Sorry just didn't expect to see you leaving the girls section..." I lie to him because obviously he would smirked "Ok whatever" He said still staring at looked so cute in the little hat he always had let his hair grow out , it may have been longer than mine.I had to do what I had longed to as a kid.

**Boomer**

I'm feeling hungry so I decide to go see Bubbles at work.I hide my face with my menu as she comes up to me. "Can i get you any drinks or apetizers?" "Sure I'll take an iced cold lemonade" She started thinking for a minute , or maybe it took a few minutes.I lifted my menu down "Please?" I asked her.

"Haha Boomer!" She playfully poked me. "what are you doing here?" "buying an elephant!" What are you doing here I said mimicking her voice."I don't think we have elephants" She said biting her pen. "Bubbles?" her eyes lit up "Ya?" "Nevermind" telling her that I was just kidding would just be weird.

"Ok then I'll just take the lemonade." I told her and she walked was so hot , blonde hair tied up in pigtails that hung down her legs were super long and when she came back I noticed her time they weren't full of the hatrid that had been eying me my whole time they were full , sparkling , and a beatiful shade of blue.

I sipped the Lemonade and waited till she was on break."I'm too nervous to do this by you come sing with me?" I dragged her over to the nightclub.I wanted to win her over that stupid Chase or whatever, this was my momment.

**Brick**

Blossom just kept staring at me , maybe she was thinking what to say or what to do , and then it hit me.I mean she litterly hit on my jaw and when I was on the floor she put her lips on to mine and flew off.

Well thats not how I imagined getting a kiss from her, I imigined a Blossom , unlike myself , someone had spiked her drink and she was wouldn't remember tomorrow anyway so when she kissed me , I went along with it.I don't even know how that thought came to my head.

My lips were still burning , her kiss had felt like magic.I don't know why she did that , wasn't she the super goody-goody?Well whatever reason she did , I want more , I want to be her thing is that would be an autimatic no , she was so afraid to kiss me , she had to punch me?This didn't make any sense plus having to listen to her every day?My mind was so off.

I got off the pile of clothes I had landed on and walked was Blossom doing a spin in behind a she scribbled something in her notebook , she must've been observing the dance she noticed me and flew off , I didn't know if I should follow her or not but I chose too and it was a great thing I did.

"Blossom wait!" I holler trying to catch up to , I'm stupid , read her mind!Wait I can't just do that , I know I'm like that but I'm not just gonna find out what she thinks of me like yeah I am.

_Brick what's with the chasing me?_

_You know I'm reading your mind?_

_Ya you can't really do that to someone with powers._

_Damn well what was with the kiss?_

_..._

She stays blank and I can't tell what she's seeing in her mind."You really wanna know , Brick?" Her voice makes me shudder because she hasn't talked this whole time.I grab her and turn her around "Yes I do" Then return the kiss and fly off so she can feel what I felt.

**Narrator**

Bubbles grabbed her microphone "Do you even know the song" she whispered to Boomer."Not really" Read the lyrics on the screen , most people probably have never heard it , but please don't wing mind flashed back to when he had sang a song at a party when he was had completly made up the lyrics and the song sounded super stupid.

_"I said_ you should love me baby , spin me around , and take me to town..." (Bubbles)

_"I said don't ask for much baby im busy working this crown." _(Boomer)

_"And I said whatever cause I'm the princess , blush in disness , Note to wishers" (_Bubbles)

_"And then I said haters gonna hate cause they just wanna hate , but you know I gotta say..." (Boomer)_

_"Take me all around , pull me to that sound , all I want is you... and you..." (Together)_

They kept singing till the end when it got pretty funny.

_"Now ready for the big finale?" _(Boomer)

_"wow me off with the grand finale..." _(Bubbles)

_"well its pretty much , you gotta kiss me or all the haters gonna diss me" _(Boomer)

Bubbles knew he had made it up , and it went with the song time it was worse , she had to kiss him or she'd be black-marketed because everyone was staring pecked him in the cheek now it was her turn to wing it.

_"And so thats good?Great?Cause I'm done here B!" _She placed her mic on the stools and was walking down the steps.

_"And then I said stupid boy knows the way two wrongs ain't gonna make you stay, but if you do I'll let you know, Baby you dropped me to the floor." _(boomer)

She was smiling in her head , she saw him read the last lines of the song without looks at the screen , but they were course now for sure everyone was staring for her to make a move , and if she'd known Jase was there she wouldn't have kissed him , but she ran up to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a long passionite what lasted about forever they walked hand in hand down the steps.

"Give it up for B&B" The DJ's voice boomed through.

_About a week later_

Bubbles and Blossom snuck out of the house and got in the in a beatiful long dark pink dress and Bubbles in a poofy small aqua They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant , Boomer and Brick handed them a were officially couples now , as long as Buttercup or Butch didn't find out.

* * *

_Leave a review if you want the update! I promise the next chapter will be all about Buttercup and Butch!_


	4. The Fancy Place

_Author notes_

**Disclaimer:I don't own the powerpuff girls or carnival rides.**

**Pairings:Butchercup**

**Rating:T cuz Teens are awesome**

**I'm posting so soon because I've been getting to many comments that it has no Butchercup**

**_let the story begin ^.^_**

* * *

**Buttercup**

I handed her tickets to the ticket handler "How many riders?" she asked me. "Just one" I told her as if it wasn't obvious I was alone. "Any single riders?" she called out to the long line of people. "Me!" Butch called out like a little kid who was going on there first stepped up and whispered in my ear "I'm only doing this so I don't have to wait in that line"

"Whatever" I said as whipped my hair behind my ears and fastened myself into the cart. "Scardy cat" Butch teased me. "I'm not scared" I said angry. "Your scared..." He said as the ride went so fast though and then It mid-air I was just laying on my stomache thinking I was gonna die.

Butch played it cool and just stayed there with a blank he noticed I was panicking and smirked "I told you , you were 't worry if you hold onto me I wont push you away.I was just so scared I didn't even try to slap him."Buttercup?" he said. "Ya?" I said as I turned to face his beatiful forest green eyes. "Watch out" The ride dropped and I started maybe I held on to him but that's because I was startled."Haha , told you" he said. "I just wasn't ready , I wanna go again , use your powers and turn invisible.

Whenever someone would try to sit near us we'd make a sound and spook them the ride started we became visible again. "So your not gonna be scared this time?" Butch asked me. "NO!" I time when we got off though , I had been super dizzy so when I got off I fell in his arms."Aw your still scared" Butch said as he held me. "No I'm not I'm just dizzy"

"You sure are" he said and tossed me to his other arm. "Should I just drop ya?" He asked me. "No Butch , do-" I nearly fell to the floor and he caught me."Butch!" I screamed.I looked once again into his forest were so hypnotyzing.I looked at him once more and gave him a kiss."I knew you'd buy into it" he held my hand and ran to another rollercoaster "come on"It was a Thursday afternoon when I got a text

_Wanna go get dinner on Saturday? Butch 45 sec ago_

_Sure , where? Buttercup 25 sec_

_Let's try that new fancy place , it's not my type , but we should try it. Butch 15 sec ago_

_Ok! Buttercup 5 sec ago_

I guess he thought we were dating did spend the whole day at the fair together, I actually forgot what happend for half of the day.I decided to pick out an oufit , if we were going to a fancy place.I mean the restaurant was actually called "The Fancy Place" I thought it was stupid but whatever.I looked through my closet.I had one "fancy" oufit.A green tangtop with a black vest and a dark green skirt with black tights.

I dreaded the day I'd have to wear a skirt , but was now Saturday and I got ready.I didn't dare tell my sisters I was seeing Butch , they'd kill me for dating a Ruff.I threw on my little oufit when Bubbles came up to me."Buttercup , are you wearing a skirt?" I quickly thought of something. "Just seeing if this lame skirt still fit me" I took off the skirt and threw it in another pile of clothes. "oh ok" she said and dashed off.

I flew off to the I got there I walked into the restaurant and found Butch. "Hey Butch" I said and gave him a waitress noticed us and asked us if we were took us to our table and gave us some menus.I found out Butch was pretty rich , because he bought me a plate of steak and lobster.

After dinner Butch asked me what was for desert.I told him I'll give you some if you give me that I said pointing to a picture of a choclate cake. "Fine" He said and told the waitress to bring us one.I grabbed him and gave him kiss not knowing my sisters and his brothers were staring at us.

"Oh my god , Buttercup?" Blossom said. "Who knew?" Bubbles giggles "Butch?" Brick asked "Why are we asking them questions?" Boomer said confused.

* * *

_sorry it was kinda short it's late and I'm tired , every review is a kiss to Buttercup and Butch_


	5. Just a little tough love

_Hey, I remember this story! Whoops sorry, ugh this is gonna be hard to write, I took a strong hatrid somewhere with Bubbles and her counterpart pairings. I dunno why, I just can't stand her with Boomer (Or Brat, Blade, or Brad for that matter -even though it doesn't- ) Oh well, I started this and since they're actually fans (who I probably lost) I must go on. Also, started spell checking these things, revising, going for more suspense and word intensity, so can I please know if I'm getting better at that? And even though I've been gone forever, I still don't own the Rowdyruff boys, boo :(_

_**Narrator**_

Bubbles stood looking over her sister and the boy laughing, Buttercup's cheeks were stained a light red from blushing, even Butch had a faint blush although it was just a light pink. Boomer and Brick began to crack up as Blossom looked at her strictly "Well, Buttercup?"

Buttercup looked down for a second, Butch's smile turned into a devious smirk "I made her come with me" he said laughing. Blossom looked at him confused for a second, and then easily caught on "You Pervert!" She shouted grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her up and off the chair. Brick high fived him "Alright, I did teach you well!"

Brick and Boomer decided it was best to keep the relationship with the puffs a secret, as long with the two other girls. Buttercup looked back at the boy, her eyes filled with a bit sadness, "Just leave your windows open" He mouthed with a smirk.

She silently laughed a little before turning back and walking with the two girls "Why were you even here anyway?" Blossom asked. Bubbles looked at her oufit and added on "And with those clothes too! You never wear skirts."

"Well..." she looked up, reluctantly, facing Bubbles rather than her other sister, she didn't want to blame any of this on Butch, she was still wondering why he took credit, and in such a way like that too. Although it did seem like the only thing he could've done.

"I felt like it. Because you know..." she almost choked on the words that were coming out of her mouth "You only live...once." The saying that got on her nerves, worse than Bubble's tea parties.

"Yolo!" Bubbles cheered and giggled, Blossom looked at Buttercup confused. "Whatever, let's just get home" Blossom said flying off.

"Why are you guys all dressed up, though?" She asked her bouncy, giggling, sister. "Well Blossom didn't want to admit it, but we were actually on dates ourselves!" The young teen cheered with excite.

Buttercup smirked "Blossom really likes to feel good about herself, huh? Acts like we're doing the worst things.."

"Yeah I guess so" the blonde replied "But then again, you were on a date with Butch. I doubt he'd actually of threatened anything like that on you. Thought you hated him, Buttercup?" she asked receiving a blush from the girl, and then a green streak of light going on into endless space.

The girl then turned around crashing into the boy with beautiful hair, the kind that ended right above your eyes, and was a bit longer in the back, but didn't pass your neck, with his beautiful, promising blue eyes, the one she'd been best friends with, till he'd moved away. It was something she hated so much, but I guess it did make sense, he had broken the crime rate, numbers this girl couldn't even count to.

"Boom-" The girl almost choked, it barely occurred to her that she'd had a boyfriend. She felt terrible, He hugged her, as if he understood what she was feeling. "Bubbles...can I take you home?"

The blonde smiled and nodded "of course..Boomer" She said softly, the boy grinned wrapping his arm around her squeezing her left shoulder to move her closer to him.

She blushed looking down, _maybe it felt wrong, maybe it shouldn't of happened, but this was her life, and she needed to make the best of it. _"B-boomer." the girl called to him "I don't want to go home"

The boy chuckled "Alright, then let's just go somewhere else, I think I have a good idea for a surprise." She smiled brightly at his words and cheered with delight in her head looking up to him as he smiled back to her.

* * *

Blossom sat at the house, thinking about the problem she was facing, _could Butch actually of threatened her? or was she just embarrassed to be caught on a date with that delinquent! and why was she on a date with Brick? The boy that stuck glue on the back of her bow in the third grade?! The one that made her cry in fourth! She hated him no doubt about it._

_but why had she gone on a date with him, then? What had made her feel like she was almost obligated to go? Or did she actually just feel like going. Maybe it was just done so she could watch over her delcate sister._

_it had to be. She didn't care about Brick, and he didn't care about her, he was just being a boy._

* * *

**_Oh and I'll be redoing the other chaps, making em' more interesting._**


End file.
